shattered_worldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Amalians
Introduction The Amalians are a distinct culture within the Kurashai. Once the greatest naval power in all of Apophis they are nothing but wealthy vassals in modern days. History The majority of the history of the Amalians was destroyed during the Ravagan Sethnight. Their great libary was burned down and with it their records. Dark Ages The Amalians emerged from the Hilarim tribe that wondered the eastern shores of Apophis. They abandoned their nomadic lifestyle to settle in the dry steppe of their great peninsula. It is unkown what role the Asak and Samesi played in their history. Due to the distance between them and all other civilisied Aniter their culture evolved in a very different way. Neither did they participate in the creation of the Kurafei nor in the great war between Asak and Suthekru. Pratonian reign The majorty of the Pratonian armies fought in the west of Apophis. It took them several years to even learn of the Amalian civilisation. While they had no forces to spare on their land; their fleet sailed along the coasts of the peninsula; burning down every port with their artillery. After the Amalians had suffered several raids and attacks at their coast, a pratonian army landed on their shores. Lead by the Eriadon they marched into Amalias heart and took controll over what was left of their cities. They faced little resistence and began to usurp them into their empire. The Pratonians found the Amalians quite useful. Not only where they skilled craftsmen and peaceful by heart; they brought fourth the best sailors and swimmers in all of Apophis. Since they relied on fishing to feed their populace in their dry homelands they knew how to build stable ships and use them in the terrible storms that blight Apophis. Due to this harsh training their sailors often outmatched even the best Asguri Kavras. The second thing of use in Amalis large occurance of iron, brass and gold in its depts. The Pratonians invested alot into the peninsula and build three great cities to undermine they greatness of their rulership. When the Anstolh Pratass arose in Apophis, the Hementor used claims of treason and heresy to cast out the Eriadon and take controll of the Amalian peninsula. With the wood from the Greenreedbays they build a large fleet under the controll of their Amali province. It became known as Igra Char Soltha which translates to "fleet of burning banners". With it they transported the goods of Apophis to Eoam and redeployed their troops with outstanding speed. Bloodclad Ages After the Grand Incursion Amalis rulers engaged into a blood fight against each other. The loss of their Born drove them into madness and mutation. While some of them escaped this situation through the gnavian sleep, the majority fought each other and their slaves. Every citiy of in the peninsula was ruled by a different Pratonian that seeked to consume their brethren to keep their humanity. A single Ur emerged from this conflict who became known as Sarkath Guhlblood. As a creature neither human nor beast he governed over his amalian slavestook, hunting and consuming all those that shared his blood. Although Sarkath was a mad ruler, he managed to hold his grip on the peninsula and strengthen its populace. The esharic war After the Esharin where united under the Godqueen Khaleeis, they gathered their forces to march eastwards. Some records claim this choice to be based on expansioniusswswwwww greed, others in mercy for the Amalian slaves. After launching suprise attacks at every colony and island under Amalian controll, they moved their troops towards the heart of their empire. The war was perhabs the bloodiest in the entire history of the east where both sides treated the conquered and the captives alike with such brutality records of it surivided to this day. Both sides suffered heavy casualties; while the Esharin where superior on the land they could not reinforce their armies over the sea and had to face attacks at their coastline, unable to move their troops quickly enough to prevent them. At last the Esharin met the Tyrant of Amali on the battlefield. The pratonian Ghulking launched a brutal but suicidal attack into the esharic lines. There he was surrounded and brougth down by a series of desperate blows. Although the battle was won, the Esharin could not continue the war without Khaleeis who died at the hands of a Haquid Assassin. As the esharic unity broke, they negociated peace with the Amalians. Although their war was waged under the Banner of liberation, they refused to give back all conquered islands. What ensued was a cold war of bribery and threats until the Amalians regained their rulership of their colonies; ending with the blockade of Kharaf. Reign of the Shaarat After the controll of the peninsula fell back into the hands of its inhabitants, alot of conflict and unrest ensued. Without a clear set of codes and a consitent noblity, the wealthiest and most influencial Amalians ceased controll of their shattered empire. These became known as the Shaar, rich men that ruled over a county backed up by a council elected by its citizens. The establishment of the Shaarat went along with several reforms to establish an offical law that would put an end to the reign of criminality. Although the Shaar where not peaceful amongst one another, Amali faced an era of peace it had not known before. Its trade and economy flourished while its fleet and army grew. Over the next thousand years the peninsula stabilised itself, erecting great monuments and cities to Honor the richtest men in all of Apophis. They faced two smaller wars against the Esharin and manged to push back to kurashic border to the Greenreed bays. The expansion of their fleet and army did not stop and it appeared like the Amalians might become the new rulers of the east. The Shadespire Sethnight All cabals in Apophis had worked towards one goal: the awakaning of their titanic master. They seeked to enact in the event that became known as the Shadespire Sethnight. Through the ritualistic corruption of an Awakened on An Keths great spire they broke the great serpents shuckles. What ensued was darkness and destruction. It was during this terrible night that the Samesi of Amali performen a rite to ressurect Atep, the greatest of their ancient gods in the depts of (...). The Black god arose from the palace of (...) and began to swallow the city while his childer hunted on its streets. After the ritual in An Keth was stopped, the serpent was put to rest again and Atep crumbled to dust. It was this event that sparked the Amalian hate for Samesi, something they had not known before. Category:Lore Category:Humans Category:Apophis